


Save Me

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherriff Emma Swan meets the new people in town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

“Dude, we get it, she’s hot” Emma laughed amusedly as the scrunched paper bounced off of her colleagues head, his expression never changing, his mouth remaining open as he lost himself to the image of the woman he no doubt still had engrained in his mind, “can we move on please?”

“I can’t!” he exclaimed as he snapped himself out of it and stood up from his seat, his brow furrowing momentarily as he looked down at the ball of paper that fell from it’s place on his lap, a quick bemused shaking of his head as he dismissed it and looked up at his co-worker, “and she’s not just hot Emma,” the slang, admittedly, did sound a little strange in his accent, common even when an Englishman spoke the word, it had her laughing even as she rolled her eyes, her hand falling to grasp the paper take-out cup he had brought back to her around ten minutes earlier, the coffee inside just the right temperature to enjoy leisurely as she worked “she’s the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

Her eyebrow raised at that as she lowered the cup from her mouth, the taste of the bitter liquid soothing to her senses as her eyes flickered from the paperwork she was currently completing to the man standing in a daze opposite her, a leg propped up on his chair, an arm resting atop it as he lost himself to his mind once more. “Considering where we live,” she gave with only a hint of bitterness, “I’d say it’s not a hard thing to accomplish.”

“Ah, but you forget good sir,” he laughed at the narrowing of green eyes at his words, ducking when another paper missile was sent his way, “I am a well travelled man Miss Swa-” he grunted when one actually made contact with the side of his head, a sideways glance of blue the only indication of his annoyance however before he corrected himself, “Emma,” he shook his head at the triumphant smirk he caught in his peripheral vision, “and I have seen some beautiful women, yourself included,” he gave quickly knowing how she hated such compliments, her scoff was expected causing him to release a chuckle of his own before he continued, “but this woman…this woman” the leg that was supporting him bent as he tried to convey his emotion, his whole body going to momentarily as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, “she was something else.”

The blonde raised her eyebrows in amusement at Robin’s antics before looking back down at the papers before her, the pen scribbling her signature, on autopilot as always when it came to the fortnightly admin day both she and the deputy found they needed seeing as both loathed and pushed back paperwork for as long as they could. They’d been at it most of the morning and so she had sent Robin out for fuel, coffee and pastries hoping a little breather would refocus them when they came back to working but, as it seemed, her deputies thoughts had been stolen, his focus only on the woman he had seen sitting within the confines of their local diner. “So,” she began, knowing it easier to engage with him than to ignore him, “what’s her name?”

His mouth opened after a momentary pause, his blue eyes looking anywhere but at the Sherriff as he lowered himself back into his seat, his mouth closing again as he reached for his discarded pen, the same one he had thrown practically across the room in his haste to escape the stuffy office. He flinched at the bark of laughter that escaped the blonde’s mouth as she slammed a hand down on the table they were both sat at, paperclips in a nearby holder rattling with the movement.

“Please tell me you at least talked to her,” she got out after somewhat maniacal laughter, amusement dancing within green eyes as Robin flushed a deep shade of red, a colour she found she enjoyed seeing on him, “smiled at her?” she enjoyed it a lot it seemed and it only grew deeper as he lowered his head to the arms folded in front of him, his face a picture of embarrassment as she continued to laugh louder and louder at his expense. “Did she even look at you?”

He was silent for a long moment, so long she almost expected him not to answer but she heard it, heard his mumbled reply despite his reluctance to fuel her amusement. “She was…otherwise engaged.”

“Let me guess,” she began, the smile evident in her voice only having him groaning into his arms, “she’s already taken? Some tall, blonde, tanned Barbie of a man with a rock the size of the moon on her finger?”

His head snapped back up at that, “no!” he gave back, his tone firm though his eyes still soft showing he knew she meant no harm, teasing was their game, banter was their language and family was how they felt about one another. “No,” his tone had quietened then, his eyes dropping from hers as a dreamy smile overtook his features once more, “she’s much too good for that, much too classy.”

“Yeah, yeah” Emma drawled then, her attention already having fallen to the paperwork she should have been at least halfway through by now, “get back to work Romeo.”

“Oh believe me,” he said with a grin, his eyes falling to his own work before him, “Romeo’s got nothing on me, you‘ll see.”

“Mhmm,” was all she gave back before they fell back into a comfortable silence, it was going to be a long day.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

She groaned in pleasure as her neck clicked, Ruby giving her a look of pure disgust as she walked past her to round the counter once more, her mouth curled and brow furrowed, a small smile fighting it’s way onto her face when Emma flipped her the bird under the guise of itching her cheek.

“Emma Swan!”

She jumped at the sound of Granny’s voice bellowing out from the kitchen hatch the blonde had forgotten laid open despite the mouth-watering smells floating out from the area, the woman‘s eyesight still as sharp as ever.

“Yes, you better jump girl.”

Green eyes looked down to the menu before her as she began perusing through it, never reading for she knew the dishes by heart, simply needing something to make her look occupied.

“Oh, don’t even try it sweetheart,” the older woman drawled causing Emma to chuckle lightly where she sat, though she fought it valiantly, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes as though thinking really hard on what to choose, “I’ve known you since birth child, I know all your tricks.”

“I think someone’s trying to talk to you”

“Shh…” Emma instantly gave back to the small boy she had noticed sitting down beside her, her lips lifting into a smirk as she remained in her previous position, Granny’s eyes most definitely still on her, “if I remain perfectly still, she may let me live.” The small giggle that her comment brought out of the boy was far too adorable to ignore, even for a child fearing woman such as Emma Swan.

“What did you do?” he whispered into her ear as he kneeled precariously on the stool, Emma‘s hand instantly shooting out to steady it‘s rocking, the feeling of playfulness instantly having her heart lifting as she inched her head a little to the side, looking at the child from the corner of her eye.

Deciding hearing the boy’s laugh was far more important than keeping her life, the blonde moved, her head turning fully to look at the boy, her face overly serious, dramatically so as she watched his little face move back from hers, wide brown eyes watching her carefully, waiting anxiously for her answer. “Something you should never do,” her tone was conspiratorial, a light dancing in the child’s eyes at the thought of being brought in on a secret.

He took in an audible deep breath when she crooked a finger in indication for him to come closer, giving an over-the-top glance around the room before cupping a hand to his cheek, brown hair smelling of dough and dirt and childhood.

“I pointed.”

A small gasp escaped little lips as he pulled back, a hand moving to cover his mouth as he slowly shook his head from side to side before he moved closer to her once again, eyes moving from her face to look down at the floor before he spoke again, “why’s that bad?”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips at his question, his want to be in on the secret overpowered by his innocent curiosity.

“It’s rude to point Henry”

Both sets of eyes looked up to find a brunette looking down at the boy on the stool, his face instantly splitting into a wide smile as he laid eyes on her. “Momma!”

Emma was impressed at the woman’s quick reactions when the child, Henry apparently, threw himself into her, strong arms instantly circling his small frame as she nuzzled her head into his neck, inhaling his scent, a move so maternal it had the blonde’s eyes crinkling with her smile, Henry’s legs coming up to wrap his mother in a complete bear hug having the smile widening.

“What did Momma tell you about running off bug?” the woman asked whilst still pressed tightly to her child, her face never moving from it’s spot though Emma could see her eyebrows had raised whilst she waited for his answer.

She allowed the movement when the boy pulled back a little, just enough to look at her, his index finger instantly coming up to trace the indented scar on the woman’s upper lip, a touch the brunette seemed to expect for she showed no surprise, in fact a warmth seemed to flow through dark eyes. “Not to do it…”

Full lips pursed as she nodded her head at him, a look so pointed it had Emma jumping to wipe the look of shame beginning to spread over Henry’s face.   
“If he hadn’t come when he did,” she began, almost losing her breath when chocolate eyes flashed to her as though remembering her presence, “I fear I may not have survived the evil dragon’s wrath.”

“Really?” they heard from the kitchen, smirks creeping onto both mother’s faces whilst Henry openly laughed at the sound of Granny’s voice once more, “a dragon?!”

“You know,” another voice was hear, the women letting out soft laughs as Henry’s laughter only grew, his little body shaking with it, “she’s got a point.”

A snap was heard, followed instantly by a yelp and finally a hurried Ruby as she ran from the back room with a hand soothing the mark on her leg, one Emma knew to have been made by the dining cloth Granny favoured when breaking up bar brawls and fighting off pests. The young girl glared at Emma when she passed but ran a gentle hand through Henry’s hair before moving to clear a now unoccupied table.

“It seems I was wrong to stop you Henry,” the woman laughed in amusement as she looked back to her son who was still vibrating with laughter though a little red in the cheeks after Ruby’s attentions, little tyke, “what a brave little knight you are.”

He squealed as she tickled at his sides, her fingers pressing only hard enough to have him squirming with laughter as she grinned and held tight to him. “Momma,” he panted when he managed to stop squealing long enough to talk, “you’re gonna make me pee!”

Henry’s outburst had the brunette’s fingers stilling instantly though her laughter continued, “you need the potty little man?” she asked, fondness lacing every syllable as Henry nodded at her, a thumb coming to his mouth in his self-consciousness, “you think you can go alone?” He nodded again, his face setting in adorable determination as he dropped the digit back to his side.

“I’m a knight Momma,” he stood tall when she nodded back to him and placed all 3 foot of him on the ground, “I can handle it.” and with that he marched off towards the urinals, Emma’s brow furrowing when he knew exactly where to go.

“We’re renting a room upstairs.”

Green eyes turned to find dark watching her, a polite smile lifting the brunette’s features beautifully causing Emma to smile back in return.

“I’m Regina, by the way” her voice was low, full of grit, like nothing Emma had heard and everything she wished she could hear again.

Her heart raced as she realised the beautiful brunette was holding out a hand to her, an invitation she would have been a fool to pass up yet hesitated at for fear she would never let go. “I’m Emma,” she gave back finally, thankful her voice remained steady despite the electricity flowing through her veins as she finally took a hold of Regina’s hand, both eyes holding the others, neither willing to look away, “Emma Swan.”

 


End file.
